There Is Another
by PurpleShirt231
Summary: When Khan is locked up in the Enterprise, Kirk tells him he wasn't the only one who was woken up, there is another. A girl who has a long and troubled history with Khan and with The Doctor. How does Khan react to this? Does he welcome her company? Or does he push her away to face the Enterprise crew by herself? The Doctor, on the other hand, has no idea...
1. Chapter 1

**STAR TREK**

"You were wrong, Khan" said Captain Kirk, walking into the prisoner station.

"What?" asked Khan, his voice harsh and cold, like steel or stone.

"You weren't the only one who was woken" said Kirk, looking up at the prisoner's face.

Khan walked towards the glass separating them, his brows together in confusion, disbelief flashed across his face.

"Don't act like you didn't know" said Kirk, looking angrily at Khan.

"Do you think if I did I'd still be here?" said Khan, his hands clenching into fists by his side.

"It wouldn't make a difference" said Kirk.

"Captain" said Spock, standing by the door.

"Yes, Spock?" asked Kirk, Spock walked over to him carrying an electronic notepad, "Any news on the prisoner?" he asked, he looked back at Khan, "The other prisoner"

Kirk looked back at Spock.

"Her blood test results tell us her name is Clara Heathland. Her body readings prove she is around 25 but evidence proves she is over 300 years old. There are strong similarities between her blood and Khan's though they are not related" said Spock, reading from his notepad.

Khan mouthed her name; he knew that name, all too well.

"So she's from the same time period?" asked Kirk.

"I was hoping Khan could shed some light on that matter" said Spock, turning to look over at Khan.

Of course, Khan had been listening in. Kirk turned to Khan.

"Who is she?" said Kirk.

"Let me speak with her" said Khan.

"Who is she?" demanded Kirk, his voice harsher this time.

"Let me speak with her and I'll tell you" said Khan, his ice cold eyes hitting Kirk like bullets.

"If she's from the same place you're from then she's dangerous. Why would I let you talk to her?" asked Kirk, he could tell Khan was thinking things through.

"Let me speak with her and I can calm her down. You know how angry I was when I realised where I had woke up, how do you think she will react?" asked Khan, raising an eyebrow.

Kirk turned to Spock, Spock shook his head. Kirk turned back to Khan.

"Fine. You have ten minutes, Khan" said Kirk.

He looked over his shoulder to see Spock walk out of the room. Kirk turned to leave.

"Thank you" said Khan, raising his head.

Kirk continued to walk to the door.

Spock returned with the girl. She stood there; her head facing the floor. Kirk was watching them through the cameras in the corners of the room.

"Clara" said Khan.

Clara quickly raised her head at the sound of his voice.

"Khan? Is that you?" asked Clara, stepping forward a few steps.

Khan just stood still and looked at her; she hadn't changed a bit.

"Khan? Where the hell am I? Who are these people? Where is everyone?" asked Clara, starting to panic.

"Clara" Khan repeated, putting his hand palm faced down on the glass separating them.

Clara walked over and stood in front of the glass, looking Khan up and down.

Kirk was still watching from the cameras, Spock had now joined him. They were both confused at the sudden change in Khan. They watched as Clara slowly raised her hand up on the glass to meet Khan's.

"Are you alright? They haven't done anything to you have they?" asked Khan.

"No, no they haven't apart from waking me up, I'm fine" said Clara.

A small smile spread over Khan's face.

"Where are we?" asked Clara.

"Starship Enterprise" said Khan.

"What?!" said Clara, dropping her hand from the glass and stumbling backwards.

"Things didn't quite go to plan" said Khan, taking his hand from the glass.

"Oh, yeah, I can see that" said Clara, looking round the room.

"I'm glad you're alright, Clara" said Khan, looking up from the ground.

Clara smiled sweetly at him. It had been a while, well, three hundred years since they last met. She missed him and he missed her. And right now, at this point, with that look on his face, she just wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in his arms as he gently whispered reassuring things into her ear, over and over again.

"Khan" she said.

He raised his head at the mention of his name in her voice.

"Why are we here?" asked Clara, "Well, as if I need to ask" she smirked and looked him up and down. She walked back up to the glass.

Khan looked directly at her in the eyes, then quickly at the camera above them before back into her eyes again. Clara inspected the room then looked back at Khan.

"I see" she said, "Khan, are you okay?"

"Of course" said Khan.

This time, Clara put her hand on the glass, he followed and put his hand opposite hers. They weren't exactly touching but it was as close as either of them was going to get.

"I missed you, Clara" he said, looking slightly confused at his own confession.

"I missed you too, Khan" said Clara.

"I don't get it" said Captain Kirk, watching his two prisoners.

"She is from his time; her blood has the same genetic imprint as Khan's, so she is-" began Spock.

"No, what I meant was their relationship they've got going on here" said Kirk, cutting Spock off and pointing with his finger at the screen.

"It seems they do share something…" said Spock, he really had no knowledge on relationships.

"They must be very close" said Kirk, he took a seconds pause, "Maybe we can use her to get information from Khan"

"Do you think that's wise, Captain?"

Kirk turned round but Spock looked back at him in confusion; he hadn't said anything. They both looked at the screen. Khan was staring at them; it was him who said it.

"We're going down there, now" said Kirk, walking away.

"They want to use you against me" said Khan, looking back at Clara.

"Well, that won't work" said Clara.

Khan looked up at her.

"Khan, you must push your feelings for me away... they will only be used to hurt you" said Clara.

Khan paused for a minute.

"You know just as much as I, that that cannot be so easily done, Clara" said Khan, "If they hurt you, I will kill everyone here"

"Khan-"

"Clara" said Khan, cutting her off.

"I know you too well to know you would do that for me" said Clara.

Just then, Kirk and Spock walked into the room, along with two other people.

"Right, I want her in that cell there" commanded Kirk as he pointed to a cell next to Khan's.

The two men took Clara by the arms and shoved her into the cell. Khan stared angrily at Kirk.

"Tell me who she is, now" demanded Kirk.

Khan stayed silent.

"Tell me!" shouted Kirk.

"Oh, you've got that look on your face again, like you want to punch me over and over and over again" murmured Khan.

"I am the only reason you are still alive. I was given orders to end you. Now, you will tell me who she is or there will be nothing to stop me from killing you" said Kirk.

Khan looked up from Kirk over to Clara, who was standing in the corner closest to his cell of her own, watching him.

"She is Clara Heathland. Associates with one of the greatest and dangerous men the universe has ever seen" said Khan, he took his eyes off Clara.

Kirk's face dropped.

"And for once, I feel deeply sorry for you, Captain, when this man returns for her" said Khan.

"Who?" demanded Kirk.

"The Doctor" said Clara, they all turned to face her except for Khan.

"His name is The Doctor"

**Hey, its PurpleShirt231 here. Again this is just another Star Trek drabble I wrote ages ago and so I decided to put it on here. This is just part one so if you want another part please review! Thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**STAR TREK**

"What is this stuff?" asked Clara, kicking the transparent wall before her.

Kirk had left along with Spock, they had gone to research this 'Doctor'.

"Some reinforced composite of glass and plastic" said Khan, he was now sitting down.

"Well, you haven't lost your brains over three hundred years, have you?" Clara asked sarcastically.

Khan let out a sly side smile.

"Evidently" said Khan, standing up, he walked over to the glass and stared questioningly at Clara.

She averted her eyes from his gaze.

"He doesn't know you're here, does he?" asked Khan.

Clara shot her eyes back up to him.

"He's The Doctor, Khan. He knows everything" said Clara.

"Not this time" said Khan.

A moments silence passed them.

"I'm sick of being stuck in here!" shouted Clara as she kicked the glass again.

Khan raised his eyebrows, he fury interested him and fascinated him greatly.

"You could get yourself out of here.." he began, still looking at her in wonder.

"And leave you? Pfft, never" said Clara, wandering round her cell impatiently, "I won't leave you, Khan"

Khan laughed to himself.

"What?" asked Clara, she stopped pacing and looked at him.

"You're the one who said we have to put our feelings for each other aside" said Khan.

"Yeah, well, it's a lot harder than I made it sound" said Clara, burying her face in her hands.

"I know" said Khan.

This made Clara raise her head and look at him as if for some reassurance, because right here, right now, Khan is the only thing she had left; it was the same for Khan, he had Clara.

"He will find us" said Clara.

"I doubt it" said Khan, turning away from Clara.

**This is part two to my story – Star Trek – There Is Another, I know it's not as long but if you like please say so and I'll write part three! Thanks! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**STAR TREK**

**Just wanted to say, Clara has magic by the way, just to make this a whole less lot confusing. So there's a bit of Merlin chucked in here too!**

"Spock!" shouted Kirk.

"Yes, Captain?" asked Spock, walking over to stand with the captain.

"Have you found anything on this 'Doctor'?" asked Kirk.

"Not as yet, Captain. It seems any information on 'The Doctor' is under high protection by some organisation called 'Torchwood'" said Spock.

"Can you break it?" asked Kirk.

"We are trying" said Spock.

"Any change in Khan and Clara?" asked Kirk.

"They seem quite contempt on not letting much information go, we're keeping them under top observation" said Spock.

"Good. Carry on, Spock" said Kirk.

"Yes, Captain" said Spock before walking away.

"Clara, just get yourself out of here" said Khan, his eyes watching her every move as she paced round her cell.

"Where would I go? What would I do? Who would I see? It's a different world out there now, Khan, what am I supposed to do?" said Clara.

"Survive" said Khan.

Clara stopped pacing and looked up at him, "And I suppose you don't, then?" she asked.

"In the situation we're in, it seems that way, yes" said Khan.

"Khan, don't, just don't" said Clara, walking up to the glass, "Please"

"Don't what?" asked Khan.

"You know damn well what" said Clara, she didn't want to be angry at him but he wasn't exactly helping her keep calm.

"Don't what? Come on, tell me" he demanded.

"I'm not doing this, Khan-" said Clara, she was cut off by Khan.

"Doing what? Tell me!" he shouted at her.

Clara looked over at him, she was furious; did she have to spell it out for him?

"Don't act like this is the end. Don't act like I'll be okay without you. Don't say he's not coming when you know damn well he is. Don't fight with me if I don't want to fight back. Don't say things that make me want to kill you and kiss you at the same time. Just don't!" she shouted at him, before she realised what was going on, her eyes flashed a golden orange and she was outside her cell walking up to his.

"Don't act like there's no hope whatsoever for either of us. Don't infuriate me because you know what happens. Don't try my patience or my magic, you should know not to by now!" continued Clara, her eyes flashed again and she was now in Khan's cell, walking over to him as he stood there watching her.

"Don't act like you can't see the reason why I won't leave you here, do you realise what I'd be without you? I'd be nothing. Nothing without you. You are all I have now because I don't want to face the reality or the fact that The Doctor probably wouldn't even recognise me or remember me and he's most definitely not coming for me!" she shouted at him.

Khan smiled and raised his hand to slowly stroke her cheek, "Clara" he said.

She seemed to snap out of her rant when his fingers delicately brushed across her face.

"I'm sorry" said Khan.

They both leant into each other as if on cue and kissed. They hadn't kissed in over three hundred years. They were both surprised they weren't attacking each other.

"Captain! You're going to want to see this" shouted Spock.

"What? What is it?" asked Kirk, running over to Spock.

"We found him. The Doctor" said Spock.

"And?" asked Kirk.

"Have you ever heard of the TimeLords?" asked Spock.

"Vaguely. But they're not real, it's just a legend" said Kirk.

"You might want to look at this" said Spock, pointing at the information on the screen.

"My god" said Kirk, "No wonder they were trying to hide this"

"Um, Captain?" asked one of the crew members sitting next to a screen overlooking the prisoner station.

"Not now" said Kirk.

"But, Captain?" asked the crew member again.

"I said not now" said Kirk, reading through the information on the screen before him.

"But, Captain, it's Khan and Clara" said the crew member.

Kirk raised his head at this and looked at the other screen.

"She's got out. How could that have happened?" asked Spock.

"No time, Spock, come on!" shouted Kirk as he ran down to the prisoner station. Spock followed him quickly.

"You are not nothing" said Khan, as they broke off the kiss, Clara just stared at him, not knowing what to say or how to say it, "You are everything to me"

"What's going on here?" demanded Kirk as he burst through the door followed by Spock.

Khan looked over at Kirk, Clara didn't dare. Khan then moved so he stood in front of Clara. They weren't going to take her away from him, not again.

**So…. What do you think? Please keep viewing and reviewing and I just wanted to say thank you to Bumblebee'sGuardian for reviewing, I probably never would have continued this if you hadn't of reviewed so thanks! And thanks to anyone who is reading this, your views mean a lot, keep reading! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**STAR TREK**

"Get her out of there now" demanded Kirk as two men approached the cell.

Khan grabbed Clara's wrist, his eyes locked on Kirk.

"Out. Now" Kirk demanded, louder than before.

Clara moved forward a little but Khan's grip on her wrist stopped her. She looked up at him and met his gaze on her. He didn't have to say anything she knew what he was telling her.

"Captain" said Spock.

Kirk turned to look at Spock.

"I think it would be safer to keep Clara with Khan" said Spock.

"What?" asked Kirk, thinking Spock was crazy.

Kirk walked over to Spock so their voices were quieter but, of course, Khan and Clara could still hear.

"We can monitor Khan's behaviour if she stays with him. They obviously have a strong connection, with that in mind, she may be able to calm him down-" Spock was cut off by Kirk.

"She might just be enough to distract him for a while, which would be a god send…" Kirk trailed off.

Khan felt anger build up inside him. Clara sensed this and placed her hand on his which was still locked on her wrist. He looked down at her hand then up at her, she smiled softly, trying to reassure him. Khan smiled quickly at her before looking back at Kirk and Spock. They were right, she was the key to calming him down, she was the best distraction possible. This angered Khan even more.

Kirk turned back to Khan and Clara.

"I don't know how you got in there but," Kirk paused for a moment, looking at Clara, "For now, you stay" Kirk looked up at Khan, "But if either of you even think of doing anything, I will make sure you never see her again"

Kirk didn't think he was harsh; not at all. Khan had murdered innocent men and women, some of the people closest to Kirk. Taking Clara away from Khan was only the start of what Kirk had planned for him.

"I'd like to see you try, Captain" murmured Khan.

Kirk contained his anger and left. With one look at Khan, then Clara, Spock followed Kirk.

Clara let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. She was about to say something when Khan turned so they were face to face with each other. He let go of her wrist and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into his embrace. She rested her head on his chest, wrapped her arms round him and closed her eyes.

Khan rested his head on hers, he knew she would bring about his downfall but he couldn't let her go. This made him not only angry with her, but angry with himself.

Kirk sat in front of the screen in the control room watching Khan and Clara. He was being serious, if either of them did anything he would take Clara away from Khan.

Khan and Clara were standing at opposite sides in their cell, neither of them had spoken since Kirk and Spock had left. Khan's silence scared Clara.

Clara was stuck in deep thought, she had suffered some memory loss but it was all coming back to her now. She shivered as her memories flooded into her head.

"Where is everyone?" asked Clara, her voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

Khan didn't respond to her, he stayed silent.

"Khan?" asked Clara, her voice trembling slightly, "What happened? Where are they?"

Khan still didn't answer. Clara's breath hitched as she tried to pull herself together.

"My little brother-" she choked on her words, "Where is my brother?"

She tried to make him look at her but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Where's my family? Where's yours? Hm? Come on! Please, Khan!" she pleaded, "Please, say something, look at me…" her voice trailed off as his eyes met hers.

"Why do you care so much?" he snapped at her, looking away from her.

"My brother is my family, Khan" she said, why couldn't he see she needed to know where he was? He was all the family she had left.

"He treated you like family" she continued, his eyes flickered up to meet hers after staring at the floor, "And vice versa"

He stood in front of her, so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"You would have been if-" she was quickly cut off.

"If you had said yes" said Khan, sorrow replacing the bitterness of his voice, though it was still clear for Clara to see.

"I did say yes!" she shouted, backing away from him a few steps, "Or do you not remember?"

"Of course I remember" he stated, following her by a couple of steps.

"And I said yes, 'I do', you remember?" Clara snapped at him, backing up a step.

Khan locked eyes with her, neither of them refused to be the first to look away. Clara kept the stare still while she talked, she walked right back up to him as if she was going to slap him.

"You know, when someone says 'I love you' they tend to mean it" said Clara.

"I did mean it" said Khan, moving closer but Clara backed up.

"No," said Clara, shaking her head, "You didn't"

"Clara" began Khan, he was becoming more and more frustrated by her every second, "I did"

"No" repeated Clara.

Khan was going to explode with anger inside him, he stormed forward to meet her but she kept moving backwards until she hit the wall of the cell. Khan followed her every move and stood right in front of her. He jammed one of his hands against the wall next to her head so she couldn't run away. He placed the other hand on her arm and stared into her eyes.

"Your brother is safe" he said.

Clara looked up to his eyes, her lips parting slightly in relief and astonishment that Khan actually brought her brother back up again.

"Thank you" said Clara, she thought he was going to let her go and walk away from her but he didn't.

"And I do love you," said Khan, locking eyes with her again, "I never would have asked you to marry me if I didn't"

Clara froze; her mouth open more in shock.

Khan leant forward as if to kiss her but she moved her head so his lips touched her cheek, no matter what he said, no matter what he did, she was still angry at his refusal to answer her questions at first and because of his outburst.

Khan stopped and stared at her, Clara turned her head back to meet his. Their noses touched but before Khan could act, Clara pushed his arms away from her and walked away from him.

She stood over at the opposite side of the cell, just staring through the glass; she didn't quite know at what but it was something, anything to keep herself from looking at him. She knew if she did, she would just want to run into his arms and forgive him, to say that she loved him back, to say that she was sorry, to kiss him like she so desperately wanted to. She fought the voices in her head and stayed still.

Khan just stood still and watched her, he lowered his head to look at the floor. He then closed his eyes and pressed his lips together in frustration.

**So, what do you think? I have finished all my exams now, so I'll be free to write more! Which is awesome! My studies were getting in the way of my writing! Oh, and if you want me to write anything, you know, if you want me to write a specific fanfic or something like that just tell me and I'll have a crack at it! Keep reading and please review if you can, and I'll write another chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**STAR TREK**

"They're married?!" exclaimed Kirk to no one in particular.

Spock came running over.

"Captain?" he asked.

"Look" said Kirk as he re-winded the footage from the cameras.

"-'I love you' they tend to mean it" said Clara on the screen.

"Just a second" said Kirk, trying to rewind the footage to where he wanted it.

"Your brother is safe" said Khan on the screen.

Kirk fast forward the footage.

"-I do love you" said Khan.

"Here, watch" said Kirk, sitting back to watch while Spock stood behind him, watching the screen intently.

"I never would have asked you to marry me if I didn't" said Khan.

"They are married?" asked Spock.

Kirk paused the tape, Khan and Clara were inches away from each other.

"It seems there's a lot of history between them" began Kirk, he played the footage more.

They both saw Khan lean in to kiss Clara but she turned away and pushed him away afterwards.

"Evidently" said Spock, "We now know how important they are to each other"

"How much they mean to one another," Kirk paused, "It can be used against them" said Kirk.

Spock stood back from the Captain and walked away.

Kirk fast forward the footage to see what they were doing now.

They were just standing apart from each other. Clara tried to ignore Khan but it looked like she was failing. Every so often she's look over her shoulder at him.

Khan, however, was sitting down and was either staring at the floor, Clara or into nothingness as he thought to himself.

Clara stood, leaning against one of the walls of the cell she shared with Khan. She was mindlessly fiddling with the chain necklace she wore around her neck. She occasionally looked at Khan over her shoulder to check he was still over there and not standing behind her.

Every time she looked at him he met her eyes, for once Clara couldn't read him, she couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling at all. The stare between them was questioning, they were both daring the other to be the first to speak.

Clara pulled away from the intense staring session, knowing Khan was still looking at her, she shifted uncomfortably.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She sighed and slowly walked over to Khan and sat down beside him.

Khan stared at the floor, trying hard to ignore her.

Clara sensed this immediately and sat with him in silence for a few minutes before undoing the chain necklace from around her neck. She held it in her hands and fiddled with the silver ring hanging on it.

As soon as Clara had taken the chain into her hands, Khan's eyes were fixed on the ring.

"You kept it" said Khan, his voice wasn't harsh, it wasn't cold - it was alone, he felt alone. This was all too clear for Clara to see.

"How could I get rid of it?" she asked, she didn't expect an answer, she didn't need an answer, the soft smile on his face told her all she needed to know.

She slipped the ring off the chain and handed it to him, their hands touched as she did so and they both glanced up at each other before moving away.

Khan inspected the ring in his hands; it was almost as beautiful as it was the day he gave it to her. Of course, three hundred years had taken its toll on the ring. It was old and worn but it still had all that life, all those emotions and decisions, all those whispers and all those voices, all those times Khan and Clara had spent together were what this ring represented and what it stood for.

Of course, you can't have one without the other.

Khan reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring identical to the one Clara gave him. He held the rings carefully, one in each hand.

Clara looked up at him; she didn't expect him to have kept such a sentimental object, even it was their wedding rings.

"Do you remember how we ran away?" he said, his voice seemed happier now, he even laughed a little.

Clara smiled at the change in him, "Yeah" she agreed, eyes still locked on the rings.

On the day Khan and Clara were due to be married they ran away. They couldn't care less about what people thought of them and they just ran, they had no idea where but they knew they were running to something.

"Our parents were furious, remember?" he asked. Their parents had never exactly liked the idea of them being together.

"Uhm, your parents were practically fine with the idea of us together, it was my father that was furious!" joked Clara, they both laughed together.

"You looked beautiful," said Khan, he didn't look up at her, he could feel tears flooding his eyes; there was only so much more he can take, "Even though we had to run through that forest"

"I remember that!" said Clara, laughing at the memories that seemed so distant, "You had to carry me half the way cause I didn't want to ruin my dress!"

"Yeah, we fought about that for, how long?" asked Khan.

"Half an hour" Clara said between giggles, "Until you gave in and carried me!"

"Feels like yesterday" Clara added.

"Yes, it does" agreed Khan, his voice fading to the darkness that still lingered inside him.

Khan looked at Clara, their eyes locking suddenly. Clara's laughter turned into a smile which slowly faded from her face.

"It's nice to see you laugh, Clara" said Khan.

Clara gave a soft but weak smile and before she realised what she was doing, she leant in to Khan and kissed him. Khan didn't object but only deepened the kiss, he wrapped an arm around her and his other hand found hers.

Clara broke off the kiss when she felt the metal of both the rings on her finger.

She snapped into attention suddenly.

"Khan, no, you can't do this!" she cried through the tears falling down her face.

You see, these rings aren't just special in their sentimental value, they are special because when connected they act as a transporter. They both knew this and they both knew where it would send them if they ever decided to use it. Earth. The safest place they had left, unless they wanted to be sent to Kronos which is a bad idea all round.

Clara knew exactly what he was doing as soon as he put both rings on her finger. He was sending her to Earth where she'd be safe. Safe but away from him.

Clara started to vanish in front of him. That's when Khan let the tears flow down his face.

He held her close to him, "You'll be safe, Clara. Don't look for me" he said.

"Khan! No! Don't make me go!" she shouted before she completely vanished.

"I love you, Clara" he murmured before he closed his eyes and lay back against the wall.

He knew if he hadn't of sent her away now, he wouldn't have let her go later.

Khan tried to push his feelings for her away, he had to focus on what he was here to do, not Clara. But those feelings came shooting back when he finally come to the fact that he wouldn't see her again, ever.

He pulled himself together and stared at the camera watching his every move.

"Thought you would use Clara against me? Hm? Captain?" said Khan, smirking, "Well," he said, taking a breath, "Like to see you try that now"

**So, what do you think? I hope it's not too confusing. Basically Khan and Clara are married, and when they got married they ran away together. Their wedding rings are transporters, well, I've already explained that in this part of my story. So, where's Clara? What will she do now? Will she ever see Khan again? What about Kirk? What will he think? Will he show mercy or pain? Please read and review if you want to find out! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**STAR TREK**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Clara woke to the sounds of beeping, switches being flicked and levers being pulled. The sounds of some sort of machine but what machine? Where the hell had Khan sent her? Wait-

"Khan?!" she cried, sitting up from the metal floor and rubbing her eyes. She felt the coldness of the two rings on her finger, she quickly pulled them both off and threw them somewhere, she didn't know where and right now, she didn't care.

Her vision became clearer and she could finally see where she was and it was the last place she had ever expected to be, the only place she would never want to leave.

The TARDIS.

As the whirring in her ears settled she stood up and walked towards the centre of the TARDIS.

"This has got to be a dream…" she murmured as she touched the controls.

"Ah! Clara! You're up!" shouted a man who came in through the TARDIS doors.

Clara didn't say anything, she knew The Doctor, she knew what his time line could be like. It had been 300 years since Clara had seen him but it could have only been a few days since The Doctor had seen her.

She stood there, her mouth open slightly in shock, tears welling up in her eyes.

The Doctor began flicking switches and pressing buttons, twirling and dancing round his beloved TARDIS as he did it. He continued until he came face to face with Clara.

This was the first time he had looked at her properly since she had arrived. Her eyes sparkling with the tears she was holding on to. She looked so sad, so hurt, so much pain was locked away in her face.

"Doctor" she said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

That's when she let the tears fall freely from her eyes. The Doctor quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. Clara tried to stop crying, she really did, but she couldn't; she just couldn't.

They stood there for what seemed like hours but what was actually ten minutes until Clara looked up at The Doctor, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Clara" said The Doctor, holding her face in his hands and wiping the tears from her face with his thumbs, "Tell me, what happened?"

Kirk stormed into the prison hold and stopped in front of Khan's cell, eyes full of rage with his fists clenched in utter anger and hatred for the man standing in front of him.

Spock stood at his side, looking at Khan with such interest. He didn't have much information on relationships, like I said, but he could read all the sorrow and anger coming from Khan.

Before Kirk could say anything, Spock took a step forward.

"Clara Heathland is your wife" said Spock, even though Kirk was about to flip he let Spock speak.

"Yes" said Khan, pressing his lips together in frustration.

"You sent her away because you wanted her to be safe" said Spock.

"What choice did I have?" he snapped, forcing himself to stand upright before them, he looked each of them in the eye.

"She could have stayed" said Kirk, his words rung loudly in Khan's head.

"To serve what purpose?" asked Khan, "I had a choice, yes, she could have stayed but she would have eventually been used against me by you, I couldn't put her through that even though I wanted her by my side so badly"

Both Kirk and Spock stayed silent.

"But I chose to send her away, not just for myself but for her. With me, she is not safe. The further away from me, the better" said Khan, he smirked and looked at Kirk dead in the eyes.

"My one distraction" he said, his voice changing in tone, they were much harsher, "The only thing stopping me from fore filling my purpose but now she's gone, there's nothing to stop me"

Kirk flinched slightly at his words.

"We will find her and bring her back here, Khan" stated Kirk, "If she's the only thing that can keep my crew alive then we will find her"

"Good luck" said Khan, smirking yet again.

"What?" said Kirk, his voice stern, showing Khan that he could shout just as loud, he could say things just as effective.

"I have sent her to the one place you will never find, the one place you will never be able to go" said Khan.

Kirk's face dropped.

"Kronos?" he asked.

Khan laughed, "No"

"Where?" demanded Kirk, Khan said nothing, "Tell me!"

"He has sent her to the one person who could take care of her" said Spock, reading Khan like a book.

"Who?" demanded Kirk.

"Your Vulcan is more intelligent than I thought" muttered Khan.

Kirk's eyes flashed in anger.

"I have sent her to the one man who can keep her safe, who can keep her as far away from me as possible, the one man who could ever look after her better than myself" said Khan.

Spock knew what was coming next; the name was planted in his head like a warning.

"The Doctor" said Spock, he looked at Khan for some reassurance that he was right.

Khan only smirked again and watched as Kirk's face dropped yet again. Khan knew that Kirk and Spock had researched The Doctor, the evidence was written all over their faces.

**So, what do you guys think, good? Hm? Clara as woken up in the one place she wanted to be with the one person she wanted to see but it was at the cost of losing Khan. Will she use the TARDIS to get back? Will The Doctor agree to her insane plans? Am I giving too much away? The answer is yes, well, maybe, well… probably…  
Please keeping viewing and please review if you can and I'll write another chapter. Oh, and thank you everyone who has commented, your opinions have really spurred me on to write more, so, if you want more, please review! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**STAR TREK**

"The last thing I remember is Khan holding me before everything went black and I woke up here…" Clara trailed off as she looked down at the ground.

She was sitting with The Doctor on one of the steps of the TARDIS; she had just finished telling him what had happened since she woke up from 300 years of being frozen.

The Doctor hadn't said anything, he just let her speak.

"I thought you had forgotten me… I, I thought you weren't coming.." said Clara, fidgeting with her hands.

The Doctor didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he should say, only what he could say.

"Clara, I never forgot you" he said, holding her hands in his.

Clara looked up from the floor and stared at him.

"300 years?" he asked, trying to break the tension between them.

Clara nodded, the reality of that finally set in and she laughed slightly.

"What?" asked The Doctor, smiling at how her mood changed.

"300 years, what a lie in" joked Clara.

"Have you found her yet?" asked Kirk, pacing round the control room of the Starship Enterprise.

"No, Captain" said one of the crew who was sat typing away at a computer screen.

Kirk sighed in frustration, "Keep trying" he said.

Spock walked over and stood next to Kirk, "Captain, we should be looking for a blue box"

"A blue box?" asked Kirk.

"The Doctor and Clara will surely be inside" said Spock.

"Keep an eye out for a blue box while you're at it" said Kirk to the three crew members all searching for Clara.

The Doctor was now standing silently next to the controls of his TARDIS. Clara was pacing round the TARDIS, obviously having a mental debate with herself.

The Doctor was about to ask her what was wrong when she sprinted across the TARDIS and picked up the two rings she had kept her eyes on the entire time she was thinking. She quickly shoved them into her pockets; one in each pocket of course, no need for another unnecessary transport.

"Doctor!" she shouted, running over to him with a new found energy and motivation, "Would you do me a favour?"

"Of course, anything Clara, you know that" said The Doctor.

"Even if this favour was both insane and unlikely to be successful?" she asked.

"Especially if this favour was both insane and unlikely to be successful" said The Doctor.

"Doctor, I want you to take me back to the Starship Enterprise" said Clara, The Doctor's face dropped.

Within a few minutes the blue box had been found.

"Captain!" shouted the crew member.

Kirk came running over, Spock following closely behind him

"We've found it, Captain, the blue box" said the crew member.

"Where?" asked Kirk.

"London, no, wait, something's wrong with the coordinates…" the crew member trailed off trying to get a set location of the blue box.

"What's happened?" asked Kirk.

"I don't know, Captain, it's, it's gone" said the crew member.

The TARDIS had landed on the Starship Enterprise a bit later than The Doctor anticipated.

Clara ran to the door.

"Clara! Wait!" shouted The Doctor. It had been at least an hour since Clara had been transported form the Enterprise and, well, let's just say, a lot can happen in an hour.

Clara stepped out from the TARDIS and stopped in her tracks, she was in the control room of the Enterprise. Most of the crew was there, she could clearly see Spock and Kirk. Kirk looked badly injured and so did another crew member. She turned round and her eyes came upon a massive screen, Khan stared back at her. His face was somewhat beat up and had grazes on his cheekbones, the fringe of his hair was all over the place.

Everyone was silent; they just didn't know what to say. The crew of the Enterprise were currently at war with Khan who was on a different, bigger and more dangerous, ship.

The Doctor stepped out from the TARDIS.

"Doctor," said Khan, "I sent her to you to keep her away" his eyes darted between Clara and The Doctor.

"Yeah, that really worked" muttered Clara, staring at the floor.

Khan's eyes fixed on her, a look of rage spread across his face but it disappeared when Clara looked back at him.

Honestly, Khan was truly amazed by Clara's return; he thought he would never see her again.

She smiled softly at him, "I told you I wouldn't leave you, Khan" said Clara, "If you send me away, I'll just come running back"

Khan remained silent and pressed a few buttons, then he smiled.

The Doctor's eyes widened in realisation of what he had just done, he stormed towards the screen and stood in front of Clara.

"Khan, don't you dare!" he shouted.

"What? What's he done?" asked Clara.

But it was too late, Clara had already started to disappear, swirls of light engulfed her as the transporter took her.

"Doctor-" was all Clara got to say before she completely disappeared.

**So, yeah, here's chapter seven, I know it's not that long but I think I'm having writers block merged with one hell of a head ache **

**Oh, and I just wanna say thank you to everyone who's commented! I know I say that a lot but your comments mean everything to me, so if you want chapter eight please comment and say so! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**STAR TREK**

"No, no, no, no!" shouted The Doctor, pacing in front of where the screen once was, "I should have known he would've done that!"

Kirk and Spock were baffled, they didn't know what to say or do. The Doctor, 'THE' Doctor was standing right in front of them. The man who, they had been told, was one of the most dangerous men in the entire universe. To be totally honest, they were pretty stunned by the guy's mere presence in the room.

"I should never have agreed to bring her back here!" The Doctor shouted to himself, running his hands through his hair.

"Excuse me?" said Spock stepping forward, "You are 'The Doctor', are you not?"

The Doctor froze in his tracks and turned to face Spock and Kirk.

"Yes! Yes, I am The Doctor!" he shouted, proudly, "I'm The Doctor and I'm going to stop Khan, get Clara back, and save the crew of The Enterprise and potentially the entire universe!"

As soon as the light had faded from Clara's eyes, her legs failed to support her and she fell to the floor. Well, she would have done if Khan hadn't of caught her in time. His arms wrapped round her, supporting her while she tried to think properly.

Clara opened and closed her eyes over and over again in an attempt to stop everything from spinning, she looked up at Khan and he smiled down at her.

She ignored the constant ringing in her head and wrapped her arms round his neck, hugging him close to her; she never wanted to let go.

"Khan" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Clara, my Clara" said Khan before pulling back a little to look her in the eyes, "You should have stayed with The Doctor, you risked your life returning to me"

"What kind of person would I be if I'd stayed away?" asked Clara, her eyes filling with tears, Khan's eyes looked away from her and down at the floor, "What kind of wife would I be if I had left you?"

Khan looked back up at her, his eyes locked onto hers.

"Clara, I-" before Khan could finish, Clara crashed their lips together.

After Khan got over the sudden surprise of the kiss, he leant in more and pulled Clara closer. His Clara, his distraction… but she was such a good distraction.

The Doctor continued pacing and ran a hand through his hair, "Can you get that screen back?" he asked, looking at Spock.

Spock looked at Kirk; Kirk hesitated for a minute before answering.

"We can try" he said, he nodded at a crew member at the controls and the crew member immediately set to work on getting the communication back up with Khan's ship.

"Good man!" shouted The Doctor, "We need to get Clara back here as soon as possible!"

He ran into the TARDIS and quickly ran back out with his sonic screwdriver.

Kirk noticed it straight away.

"What is that?" asked Kirk.

"A sonic screwdriver, you don't know what that is?" asked The Doctor, a small smile spread over his face.

Kirk just stood dumbfounded at the device.

The Doctor ran over to the controls and started fiddling with them with his sonic screwdriver at hand.

The Captain, still in a state of shock, just let him get on with it. After the things Kirk and Spock read about The Doctor, they had no desire to get on his bad side.

"Clara," said Khan, as his lips left hers, "I'm sorry for sending you away, believe me that was the last thing I wanted to do…"

He paused and looked into her eyes, she hung on his every word. He brushed his fingers along her cheek as if he was checking she wasn't just a cruel trick being played on him by his imagination.

"But I had to, you understand? The last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt, oh Clara, my Clara" said Khan, resting his forehead on hers, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"My Khan" said Clara; she fiddled around in her pocket till she pulled out his ring. She slipped it on his finger; she already had hers on as she had put it on before leaving the TARDIS earlier.

Khan watched her intently and intertwined his hands with hers, "I love you" he said, holding her close to him.

A tear fell down Clara's cheek, "I love you too" she said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

For that moment Khan forgot about everything else, Kirk, Spock, The Enterprise, The Doctor… right now, all he thought about was Clara. He loved her and he would willingly die for her, he knew he would have to make that decision but he shoved it to the back of his mind for now. He kissed Clara's forehead and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

She wasn't just his distraction, she was his everything… and he knew she knew that.

**So, here's part 8, I hope you guys like it! Thanks again for all your support with comments and views, they really mean everything to me. Please comment if you want more and thank you, just thanks so much **** xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**STAR TREK**

"Right," said The Doctor, jumping over some loose wires, "That should do it!"

He sprinted over to the other side of the room and pressed a few buttons. The screen came back up before them but the signal was weak, and the screen flickered before disappearing.

"Agh!" shouted The Doctor, rummaging through the wires with his sonic screwdriver.

"Spock, any change in the strength of the signal?" asked Kirk, watching The Doctor.

"Captain, Khan's ship seems to be purposely blocking the signal, it's too weak for us to-" Spock was interrupted by a triumphant laugh from The Doctor as the screen came back in front of them. This time it stayed.

Spock walked over and stood next to Kirk while The Doctor stormed over to stand directly in front of the screen.

Khan suddenly came into view and scowled.

"What do you want, Doctor?" he asked.

"What do I want?!" shouted The Doctor, "I want you to let Clara go! Where is she anyway? What have you done to her?"

"I have done nothing, Doctor, she is here willingly" said Khan, smirking.

"I do not believe you!" shouted The Doctor.

Clara came into view on the screen, The Doctor's face lit up when he saw she was unharmed.

"Clara" he said, taking a step towards the screen.

"Doctor, I'm fine, really, look" said Clara, shifting Khan out of the way a bit.

The Doctor smiled softly at her. When she left the screens view the smile was wiped from his face.

Khan grinned at him, The Doctor once so powerful and full of light, now looked so small and insignificant. Khan laughed at this thought.

"You hurt her and I will-" The Doctor was interrupted by Khan.

"You will what? Doctor? She is in safe hands" said Khan.

"Oh, is she?" asked The Doctor, he was standing more defensively now.

"Yes, she is. I wouldn't hurt my own wife, Doctor. I would never hurt her even if my life depended on it" said Khan.

The Doctor scowled and took another step closer.

"If you do not bring her back here, I will get her myself" warned The Doctor.

"Don't you get it, Doctor?" asked Khan, he smirked, "She wants to be here. She wants to be with me. You forgot about her for 300 years, I, on the other hand, did not. I will never forget her or leave her. If you want her, you'll have to get past me first" said Khan, before closing the screen.

The Doctor stood still. He was frozen to the spot.

"Doctor?" asked Kirk, "Doctor, what do we do?"

**Sorry for the short chapter but I need to think this story through a bit before I continue, but don't worry, you will not be disappointed with the ending x**

**Thanks for all the views and the reviews, the favourites and the followers. It really means a lot to me xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**STAR TREK**

"Don't threaten him, Khan" said Clara, standing in the doorway, "You know he doesn't take threats lightly"

Khan smiled, "All I said was the truth," he turned in his chair to look at her, "Was it not?"

Clara sighed, "Yes, yes of course it was the truth" she said, a little less reassuring than she meant it to sound.

Khan's face expression turned blank and he returned to the computers in front of him.

Clara fiddled with her hands as she walked over to him; his eyes flickered up to look at her for a second before returning to his work.

Clara put her hand over one of his; Khan froze and stared hard at the computer.

"I do want to be here. I do want to be with you. I know you would never forget me or leave me, and I know you would never hurt me" said Clara, Khan's eyes drifted to their hands as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I want to stay, here, with you" said Clara, she squeezed his hand and he squeezed hers back in response.

There was a moment of silence before Khan spoke, "They took our family, Clara"

His voice was so low it was almost like a murmur.

Clara smiled softly and leant down to his ear, "Then take them back" she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"You're the Captain, are you not? Captain Kirk?" asked The Doctor, running over to the controls again.

"Yes, I am" said Kirk, watching The Doctor.

"Good!" he shouted, grinning.

He ran over to Kirk and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Then save your crew" said The Doctor, Kirk nodded.

The Doctor nodded back and grabbed his sonic screwdriver from Spock who had picked it up to inspect it earlier. He ran back to the TARDIS and stood in the door way.

"Oh, and Kirk?" he asked.

Kirk looked up from the computer devices he was working on.

"Yes, Doctor?" said Kirk.

"I'm sorry" said The Doctor before disappearing into the TARDIS.

Kirk took a deep breath at those words. He was sorry? Sorry for what? For what is about to come? Kirk shook the feelings away and carried on with his job. He was going to save his crew even if he had to die.

Khan was busy trying to hack into the Enterprise's controls through his ship's computers which was quite easy actually.

Clara had just walked back into the room; she had been investigating the rest of the ship.

Suddenly a familiar noise grew louder in the room they were in. Some sort of machine, a whirring noise which grew louder and louder before the space around Clara began to change.

Khan stood up immediately but it was too late.

"Clara!" he shouted, running over to her.

Clara couldn't do anything even if she wanted to.

The noise stopped and Clara looked around at her new surroundings. She was in the TARDIS and The Doctor did not look happy.

In the place where Clara was once, Khan was confronted with a blue box.

He tried to knock down the doors with all his strength but they wouldn't budge.

"Doctor!" he shouted, his anger evident in his voice, "Open these doors! NOW!"

He kept trying to break the doors down, though he knew there was little point.

"I told you I would get her myself" shouted The Doctor, his eyes were fixed on Clara as she just stood there and stared at the TARDIS's doors that even Khan couldn't break through.

"Face me, COWARD!" he yelled, stepping away from the box with his fists clenched together at both sides of his body.

Without looking at The Doctor, Clara walked up to the doors, of course she could unlock them but that wasn't her intention.

She leant against the door, putting her hand face down on it.

Khan stopped shouting and stepped slowly towards the door. His senses were better than others what with him being genetically modified and everything, so he could hear Clara's shallow breaths behind the door.

He leant against it and lifted his hand to put it face down on the door, exactly opposite Clara's.

The Doctor watched Clara he didn't have to look at the TARDIS's screen to know that Khan was doing the same.

**So, here is Chapter ten, I'm almost at the end now, so please keep reading. And thank you for all the comments :D xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**STAR TREK**

Clara stayed by the door until the TARDIS had completely left Khan and his ship. She then walked over and stood next to the TARDIS's controls, she stared at them.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked; her voice cold and emotionless like stone.

"Home" said The Doctor, focusing on flying the TARDIS.

"I don't have a home, Doctor, the closest thing I have to a home is Khan" said Clara, she looked up at The Doctor who froze when he met her gaze.

"I'm taking you to Earth, there are people there who can look after you, they can keep you safe" said The Doctor, folding his arms and leaning back on the TARDIS.

"Can you guarantee that?" asked Clara, raising her eyebrows.

The Doctor didn't answer.

Clara sighed, "Who are they?" she asked.

"My friends, Torchwood. They're called Torchwood" said The Doctor.

"So, let me get this straight," said Clara, walking slowly over to The Doctor and standing right in front of him.

The Doctor's eyes followed her every move.

"You won't let me stay with my own husband but you will let me stay with 'Torchwood' where you can't even guarantee my own safety?" she said.

The Doctor said nothing.

Ten minutes had passed and Clara was now sitting on one of steps of the TARDIS, she was fiddling with her wedding ring.

"You don't know him like I do" she said, "He's a good man, Doctor"

Clara knew how to twist The Doctor's thoughts with her words; she knew how to manipulate him into getting what she wanted. She didn't want to do anything against The Doctor but if it was her only way of getting back to Khan then she would do it.

"Better than you think, anyway" said Clara.

"Clara" said The Doctor, walking over to her and sitting down next to her, "I can't take you back to him-"

"Why?" Clara snapped.

"Because you're not safe with him" stated The Doctor.

"Because I'm not safe with him? Doctor, he's my husband" said Clara.

"He sent you away to keep you safe, remember?" asked The Doctor.

Clara thought this through, "I was safe when I was with him, he would tear entire worlds apart to keep me safe…" she said.

She stared angrily at the floor.

"You know he will find me," said Clara, "And when he does, he will show no mercy to your friends.."

The Doctor looked up at her; he knew that, of course he did. Khan would destroy everything and everyone to get to Clara.

"You're risking the safety of your friends by making me stay with them, could you face it, Doctor? Could you face all the devastation he will leave in his path just to find me? He will kill for me Doctor, don't you understand that-" Clara was interrupted when The Doctor stood up.

"I can't lose you, Clara, I can't, I just can't" said The Doctor, Clara stood up to face him, "I've lost too many people, I can't lose another"

"Doctor, please" begged Clara, "You would lose less people if you let me go"

The Doctor thought about what Clara said. Khan would destroy Torchwood to get to Clara; he couldn't put Jack Harkness and his friends through that. But what about Clara?

If she stays with The Doctor instead of with Torchwood, Khan would still take out his anger on Earth. Khan knew how important The Doctor's precious earth was to him.

The Doctor knew he had to make a choice. Clara or the Earth. He would never purposely put Earth in danger like that…

He had to give Khan what he wanted, and Khan wanted Clara.

**With the last chapter I really didn't know I had made that Doomsday reference until it got pointed out and I read through the chapter again. Just to make that clear. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, there will be another one soon! Thanks for reading and please comment! xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**STAR TREK**

Inside the TARDIS there was nothing but silence as The Doctor and Clara thought about the things the other had said.

The Doctor sighed and pulled down a lever at the centre of the TARDIS. With a sudden thud, the TARDIS came to a stop.

Clara, who was leaning against the railing surrounding the TARDIS's controls, looked up at The Doctor who refused to look back at her.

Realising that The Doctor was purposely ignoring her, Clara stood up. The TARDIS wasn't moving, she thought; had they stopped? They definitely had. But where?

She walked up to the door. He hadn't brought her back to Earth, had he? Had he not taken in anything she had said-

Clara's thoughts were cut short when she opened the door to see that she was back on Khan's ship. Khan was there, in the captain's seat, having a very loud argument with the crew of the Enterprise via the screens.

Before Clara even had the chance to speak, a deafening sound of an explosion thundered into the room. The whole ship shook, sending Khan tumbling onto the floor. Clara would have fallen too if she had not grabbed hold of the TARDIS.

Khan quickly got back up on his feet and that's when his eyes caught sight of Clara. For one of the first times, Clara witnessed the pain turn into fear on his face. She felt her eyes beginning to water at the sight of him.

"Khan!" she shouted before the ship jolted forward sending them flying. The Doctor ran to the TARDIS doors and grabbed hold of Clara before she could fall again. Khan pulled himself up again and dived for the controls of the ship.

"Clara! Get out of here!" he shouted, desperately trying to regain control of his ship.

Tears started to fall down Clara's face.

No. No! This couldn't be happening! Not now! Please! She shouted in her head.

"NOW! CLARA GO!" shouted Khan, the room they were in was now falling apart around them. Wires were hanging loosely from the ceiling, the ends of them shooting off sparks in all directions. Parts of the ceiling were crashing down onto the floor, bigger explosions could be heard throughout the ship.

"KHAN I WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" shouted Clara.

The Doctor tried to pull her back but he couldn't get hold of her properly as he was making sure he wasn't forcefully pulled from the TARDIS.

Clara pulled herself from The Doctor's grasp and tried to run over to Khan, she failed as the ship shook again and she fell to the floor.

"CLARA! COME ON!" shouted The Doctor from behind her; he was trying to steady himself in the doorway of the TARDIS.

Clara looked up through teary eyes and came face to face with Khan. He stood her up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace.

He never wanted to let go.

Clara let her tears fall then as she hugged him back.

Khan pulled back for a second only to lean down and crash his lips against hers. The kiss was desperate and Khan put all the love he had for her into it.

Out of all the times he thought he'd lose her, now was the biggest of those times.

Another explosion made them break the kiss but they never took their eyes off each other.

"I'm sorry" murmured Khan, so low that Clara only just heard it.

Clara looked at him and cupped his face in her hands.

"This wasn't your fault, Khan, it was never your fault" she said, Khan looked back up to her eyes after staring at the floor.

"Go" he said.

"I'm not leaving you" said Clara.

As Khan took his arms away from her, she felt another pair of arms grab her from behind. She turned slightly to see The Doctor, who was trying desperately to drag Clara back to the TARDIS.

"Just go!" shouted Khan, watching as Clara tried to fight back but she was too weak. Her voice on the other hand, was not.

"KHAN! NO! DOCTOR LET ME GO!" she screamed.

"Come with us" said The Doctor, looking over at Khan, "We can get you and your people out of here!"

"It's no use, Doctor, it's too late for my family" said Khan, sadness enveloped every word he uttered, he looked back at his ship as if it was nothing but a mere memory of what he once had.

He looked back at Clara then up at The Doctor, he nodded his head. Though it was only for a second and barely noticeable what with the ship exploding around them, The Doctor knew exactly what he meant; what he wanted. He had to get Clara out of here no matter what.

The Doctor forcefully dragged Clara into the TARDIS; with her kicking and screaming it was quite difficult.

"DOCTOR NO! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM! I WON'T!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

As soon as she was beyond the TARDIS doors, The Doctor let her go and clicked his fingers before she got back to the doors. They shut and Clara desperately tried to break them down. She knew it was no use as it was proven before. Not even Khan could break down those doors.

"NO, NO PLEASE! KHAN!" she shouted banging repeatedly on the doors.

She even tried to rip the doors of their hinges with her magic but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't even make a scratch on the wood.

"KHAN! TALK TO ME! LISTEN TO ME!" shouted Clara.

It didn't matter how loud she shouted, how much she screamed, what words she used; there was no reply from the other side of the doors.

"OPEN THESE DOORS!" Clara shouted as she turned to face The Doctor.

"We need to go, Clara… I gave him the chance" said The Doctor, running over to the centre of the TARDIS.

"Then give me the chance!" she shouted, tears falling freely from her eyes.

The Doctor didn't reply, he just continued flipping switches, pulling levers and pushing buttons. It was too late. He knew that and so did she.

**Almost the end now, I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review! Thanks! Xxx**


End file.
